1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a security wire fabric and specifically to a chain link fabric of heavy gauge wire having closely spaced links and to an automatic apparatus and method for making such a security fabric.
2. Descripiton of the Prior Art
Wire fabric of open construction has many uses and such wire fabric is generally referred to as chain link. Chain link is generally constructed of many individual wires such as round metal wires and with each wire formed into coiled lengths of wire and with the individual coiled lengths appropriately interwoven to form the open construction wire fabric.
If the wire fabric is constructed of a relatively heavy gauge wire and with openings between adjacent wires being of a relatively small size, the fabric may be referred to as a security mesh. With this type of wire fabric the openings are generally small so as to prevent a secure fingerhold or foothold so that it is difficult if not impossible to scale the fabric. In addition, since the fabric is constructed of heavy gauge wire with small openings, the fabric is quite strong and can withstand considerable forces so as to prevent the fabric from being pulled apart.
Although it is desirable to produce a security mesh fabric as described above, heretofore such fabric has generally been constructed almost as a hand operation. In particular individual lengths of coiled wire are interwoven using considerable hand labor so as to provide for security mesh. Such prior art security mesh fabric is often not uniform in appearance since the coils may not lie perfectly entwined with each other. In addition, such prior art of security mesh has been expensive and has therefore not been readily available.